Скелет
}} Скелет (Skeleton) — это структура, появляющаяся в любом режиме игры. Рядом с ним часто, но не всегда (например, скелет в пещере у выхода), есть что-нибудь полезное. Skeleton_01.jpg Skeleton_02.jpg Skeleton_03.jpg Skeleton_04.jpg Skeleton_05.jpg Виды скелетов Существует несколько видов скелетов: *'Скелет шахтёра' — рядом с ним обычно лежат золотые самородки, камни и кирка с шахтёрской каской. *'Скелет фермера' — рядом с ним обычно лежат вилы, соломенная шляпа и семена. *'Скелет полярника' — рядом с ним обычно лежат ледяной посох, зимняя шапка и утеплённая толстовка. *'Скелет охотника' — рядом с ним обычно лежат ловушки, верёвки, ловушки для птиц, шляпа-куст и гниль. *'Скелет пастуха' — рядом с ним обычно лежат клыки гончих , копьё, шерсть бифало и шляпа бифало. *'Скелет пчеловода' — рядом с ним обычно лежат шляпа пчеловода, сачок и пчелиные мины. Также может лежать рецепт изготовления улья. *'Скелет натуралиста' — рядом с ним обычно лежат перьевая шляпа, удочка, верёвка и гниль. *'Скелет расхитителя могил' — рядом с ним обычно лежат амулет, рюкзак, лопата, и два любых предмета из списка "Выкопанные предметы". *'Скелет воина' — рядом с ним обычно лежат копьё, футбольный шлем и деревянная броня. *'Скелет сумасшедшего' — рядом с ним обычно лежит тёмный меч и броня ночи, может лежать кошмарное топливо. *'Скелет подрывника' — рядом с ним обычно лежат огненный посох, порох и клочки бороды. Также рядом стоят обугленные деревья. *'Скелет джентльмена ' — рядом с ним обычно лежит трость Выше описаны лишь самые "везучие" ваши предшественники. Такие генерируются лишь один раз на карте. Но есть менее значительные скелеты — их количество можно отредактировать в настройках создания мира. Рядом с такими скелетами лежат либо несколько вещей (к примеру, 4 верёвки), либо какая-нибудь одежда или броня (обычно уже наполовину использованная). Есть скелеты, которые являются частью других структур. Например, один гарантированно лежит в пещере, возле выхода на поверхность. Скелет охотника за кроликами.png|Скелет охотника Bftablfv.gll 51604605a55e5.png|Скелет расхитителя могил Скелет фермера.png|Скелет фермера 2.png|Скелет натуралиста Скелет шахтёра.png|Скелет шахтёра Skeleton.jpg|Скелет воина Point of Interest 1.png|Скелет лесника Point of Interest 2.png|Скелет пчеловода skeleton_firebender.png|Скелет подрывника Скелет путешественника.png|Скелет путешественника dontstarve_steam 2013-11-24 01-06-37-165.jpg|Скелет пещерного убийцы пауков. 2016-02-14_00004.jpg 'Реплики персонажей:' *Уилсон : "Better him than me." (Лучше он, чем я.) *Уиллоу : "Oh, my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." (Боже. Надеюсь, он угасал красиво.) *WX-78 : "HAH. IT DIED. CLASSIC HUMAN MISTAKE" (ХА. ОН УМЕР. КЛАССИЧЕСКАЯ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКАЯ ОШИБКА) *Уикерботтом : "An incredibly well preserved human skeleton." (Невероятно хорошо сохранившийся скелет человека.) *Венди : "I envy his escape." (Я завидую его участи.) *Вольфганг : "Not enough muscle." (Не хватает мышц.) *Максвелл : "Ha! I remember that one." (Ха! Я помню этого.) *Вэс : "..." *Вуди : "Sorry, friend." ("Сожалею, дружище.") * Веббер : "Hello? Are you alright?" ("Привет? Ты в порядке?") * Вигфрид : "Rest easy in Valhalla." ("Спокойно отдохни в Валхалле") DLC В Don't Starve: Reign of Giants появилась возможность разрушать скелеты молотом. При этом со скелетов выпадают два кусочка костей. Есть 4 новых вида скелетов: *'Ночной охотник '— рядом лежит моргенштерн, кротокуляры и деревянная броня. *'Дождевой скелет' — рядом лежит дождевая шляпа , дождевик, трава и шкура свиньи. *'Летний '— рядом свежилет, кирка и кротокуляры. *'Скелет игрока '— появляется на месте смерти игрока. При осмотре скелета игрока: * Уилсон : "Better him than... wait a minute!" ("Лучше он, чем... Погодите-ка!") * Уиллоу : "That gives me the willies." ("Он бросает меня в дрожь.") * Вольфганг : "Where did all muscles go?!" ("Куда делись все мускулы?!") * Венди : "I was so, so close." ("Я была настолько близка. Эх.") * WX-78 : "DOES NOT COMPUTE." ("НЕ ФУНКЦИОНИРУЕТ.") * Уикерботтом : "My, what a specimen I make!" ("Ой, что за экземпляр я сделала!") * Вуди : "That's just downright unnerving." ("Это просто выводит меня из себя.") * Максвелл : "The master becomes the student" ("Учитель становится учеником.") * Вигфрид : "This fight is nöt yet över." ("Бой ещё не окончен.") * Веббер : "Er, where did the spider parts go?" ("Эмм, а где та часть, которая была пауком?") Don't Starve Together При осмотре скелета персонаж говорит: "'''Игрок *имя* умер, занимаясь своим любимым делом. Он был убит *причина смерти*"'''. Также в месте обитания драконьей мухи, около озёр лавы, находится обгоревший скелет. Также добавлен новый скелет: 2016-01-02 00004 — копия.jpg|Скелет убитого в PvP Категория:Натуральные структуры Категория:Добыча